Ritter Mograines/Geschichten/Auf Patroullie
Akt I Ein eisiger Wind peitscht stetig über die Dünen, Hügel und Ebenen der Eiswüste Northrends, die auch Drachenöde genannt wird. Dort stationiert ist eine Abteilung der Schwarzen Klinge, die es sich im vollständig gesäuberten Naxxramas gemütlich gemacht hat. Alles geht seinen gewohnten Gang. Jeder der dort stationierten Todesritter, ob Initiant, Ritter oder auch Champion und Offizier geht seinem ‚Tagesgeschäft‘ nach – sofern man dies so betiteln kann. Zwei Ritter, ein Bote des Frostes und ein Bote des Unheils befinden sich auf dem Weg zur täglichen Patroullie. Sie wurden dazu eingeteilt – Glasklar. Höchstwahrscheinlich vom Kommandanten oder Hauptmann selbst. Die Botin des Unheils ist dem Trupp noch frisch geschickt worden. Sie muss in die Arbeitsweisen eingeführt werden. – Geprüft werden. Somit wurde sie zunächst mit auf Patroullie geschickt. Sehen wir uns das Geschehen einmal näher an… Die beiden Todesritter befinden sich gerade auf dem Weg. Sie haben den Teleporter, der den Aufgang vom Boden zur Nekropole ermöglicht verlassen und streifen durch die Ruinen der zerstörten Siedlung am Fuße des Berges zur Feste Wintergarde, Richtung Süden. Trümmerteile, verwitterte Gebäude und Knochen verstorbener, abgeschlachteter Dorfbewohner, die keinen Verwendungszweck mehr für die Geißel darstellten. An manchen Stellen sieht man auch am heutigen Tage noch die Einschlagstellen der Seuchenfässer. Die Route führt sie in einem kleinen Bogen durch die Siedlung an das westliche Gebirge heran, an welchem sie sich schließlich nach Norden orientieren. Bei den bekannten Gefahren der eisigen Ödnis ist es oft schon lächerlich ruhig. Womöglich liegt es aber auch daran, das sich nur wenige Kreaturen an Untote heran wagen. Besonders wenn diese Kreaturen in der Lage sind, klare Gedanken zu fassen. Nichts als eine hohe Steilwand auf der einen und eine eisige Landschaft auf der anderen Seite bietet sich den Rittern als Aussicht. Zumal es zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Patroullie auch noch anfängt zu stürmen. Peitschend wird ihnen der Wind und der herabfallende Schnee, der durch die heftigen Windböen aufgewirbelt wird, entgegen geschleudert. In der Ferne ertönt das pfeifende Geräusch einer Mammutherde, die sich ebenfalls durch das Schneechaos kämpft. Lediglich schwache Umrisse sind von ihnen am Horizont zu erblicken. Der zusätzliche Schneefall scheint so dicht zu sein, das man selbst den von Titanenhand erschaffenen Wyrmruhtempel nicht am Horizont zu erkennen vermag. Der Sturm wird diesen Anzeichen nach noch etwas an Stärke zunehmen, doch dies soll nicht das Problem der Todesritter sein. Sie nähern sich mit fortschreitender Schrittzahl und Zeit dem Ende der hohen Gebirgswand und erreichen allmählich die Nordöstlichen Wälder. Von anfänglichen Sträuchen und vereinzelten Bäumen erstreckt sich kurz darauf ein Dickicht. Genug Buschwerk, um eine Armee zu verstecken und Bäume, so dicht aneinander gereiht, das man kaum den nächsten dahinter ausmachen kann. An vielerlei Stellen sind Bäume umgeknickt. Man könnte es den Stürmen zuschreiben, die in dieser Gegend jedoch nicht allzu viel Wirkung zeigen. Mit dem dichten Blätterdach über ihren Köpfen entgehen sie auch dem starken Schneefall. Nur ein paar Flocken dringen durch die Decke aus Holz und Blattwerk und kämpfen sich den Weg auf ihre Rüstungen vor. Durch den heulenden Wind, der über die Baumstämme pfeift, ertönt in näherer Umgebung ein beachtliches rascheln und knarzen des Buschwerkes. Die beiden Todesritter sehen sich danach um, können aber nichts nennenswertes entdecken... Akt II Ein rascher Wind weht. Stark genug, um lose Blätter oder aufgewirbelten Schnee durch die Gegend zischen zu lassen. Die einzelnen Haare der eingearbeiteten Felle ihrer Rüstungen tänzeln bei der regen Windstärke umher. Ein paar wenige Flocken werden in jene Felle geweht und verharren dort, bis sie wieder frei kommen und der Wind sie fortträgt. Ihre Saronitrüstungen sind dunkel – beinahe schwärzlich angehaucht, werden aber von feinen Elementen verziert. Der Wappenrock sitzt fest. Lediglich der Saum flattert unkontrolliert umher und peitscht gegen die undurchdringliche Panzerung der beiden Todesboten. So stehen sie dort, auf dem verschneiten Pfad, der durch den nördlichen Wald führt. Die unheilvollen blau leuchtenden Punkte, die durch die Schlitze ihrer Helme blitzen, haben in genau diesem Moment dieselbe Blickrichtung. Denn aus einem der umliegenden Büsche kamen für die Witterungsbedingungen untypische Geräusche… Es dauert nur ein paar wenige Augenblicke, da wenden sich beide Gestalten bereits wieder um. In ihrem Bestreben, den Pfad entlang und durch den Schnee zu stapfen, raschelt es erneut deutlich. Was ihnen auch folgt, müsse dies weiterhin tun – denn die zwei Ritter haben wohl die vorherige Geräuschkulisse als ungefährlich eingestuft. Gute hundert Schritte schaffen die beiden, da wird es ihm Hintergrund lauter. Durch die unsichtbare Wand des pfeifenden und zischenden Windes schlagen sich Geräusche von knackendem Geäst und Unterholz. Kurz bebt der schneebedeckte Boden unter ihren Füßen. Die Helme richten sich aufeinander aus – die Blicke treffen sich. Unklar, von wem oder was sie beobachtet werden, trifft der Patroullienführer eine Entscheidung. Der Bote des Frostes setzt sich rasselnd in Bewegung, gefolgt von der Botin des Unheils. – Nun stetig vom rascheln des Buschwerkes begleitet stapfen sie durch den immer dichter werdenden Wald. Die Dunkelheit nimmt zu, bis wohl der gesuchte Ort gefunden wird. Eine kleine Lichtung, mitten im Wald. Eine Ruine, womöglich von einem in den Boden gegrabenen Gebäude thront mitten auf der Lichtung. Massiver Stein, sogar überdacht. Als die Todesritter die stählernen Stiefel auf die Lichtung setzen, wird ihnen der wütende Sturm wieder gewahr. Der heftige Schneefall, der ihnen mit dem Orkanartigen Wind an die Helme prasselt. Ein letztes lautes rascheln und knacken vom Unterholz ertönt in ihrem Hintergrund, ehe bis auf den Sturm absolute Stille herrscht. Mit gemächlichen Schritten nähern sie sich dem Eingang der Ruine, als da schon das Buschwerk wieder zu leben beginnt. Während der Frostbote bereits den Innenbereich dieser Ruine erkundet, bleibt die Unheilsbotin vor dem Eingang kerzengerade stehen und blickt schräg über ihre Schulter. Die Blau leuchtenden Augen blitzen in die Richtung der verdächtigen Geräusche, als wie aus dem nichts zwei Gruppen Schneebolde aus den Büschen hüpfen. In jeder der beiden Gruppen sechs Exemplare, die mit Holzknüppeln bewaffnet sind. Sie stehen jedoch weit Auseinader, mindestens eine Lücke von zwanzig Fuß zwischen den Gruppen lassend. Die Todesritterin dreht ihren Oberkörper ein wenig in ihre Richtung, hebt vermutlich unter ihrem Helm amüsiert einen Mundwinkel an, ehe schon die Hand an den Griff ihrer Runenklinge wandert. Im nächsten Moment kracht es im Wald bedrohlich laut auf, einem Donnerschlag gleich und ein entsetzliches Brüllen durchfährt alles und jeden in der Umgebung. Die Ritterin stockt in dem Augenblick nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in ihrer Bewegung und sieht haargenau mit an, wie sich der Übeltäter des Überfalles zeigt. Die Erde bebt mehrmals unter ihren Füßen und die Geräuschkulisse wird durch knackendes, berstendes, brechendes und splitterndes Holz bereichert, als die Kreatur durch die letzte Baumreihe bricht und alles auf seinem Weg zerschmettert, mit einem Gebrüll, das Normalsterblichen ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt. Geäst .. Blattwerk .. Holzsplitter .. ganze Stammteile wirbeln durch die Luft, verteilen sich über die gesamte Lichtung, prallen teilweise sogar an der Todesritterin ab. Das Monster verfügt über einen aufrechten, humanoiden, muskulösen Oberkörper, Arme und Kopf. Es hat den Unterkörper eines wollenden Mammuts mit Stoßzähnen, die ihm seitlich aus dem Kopf herauswachsen. Über zwanzig Tonnen schwer und ragt gute fünfzehn Meter in die Höhe – ein Magnataure. Als Waffe dient dem Koloss ein rund vierhundert Pfund schwerer Baumstamm, welchen das Ungetüm einhändig schwingt. So stehen sich die Kontrahenten gegenüber. Der riesige Magnataure am Rande der Lichtung, auf der anderen Seite die Botin des Unheils am Eingang zur Ruine – in direktem Blickkontakt. Die Kobolde schwingen hüpfend ihre Keulen, der Wind zischt aufgeregt über die Lichtung und lässt den aufgescheuchten Schnee auf alles und jeden niederregnen… Akt III Eine schneebedeckte Lichtung. Umringt von dichten Baumreihen, die sich zu einem großen, verwirrendem Wald aneinanderreihen. Ein Sturm fegt über die Ödnis hinweg, der den Spielraum der Lichtung mit einem kleinen Schneewirbel eindeckt. Blattwerk von etlichen Baumkronen trägt der Wind ebenfalls mit sich und entlässt sie an den wunderlichsten Orten wieder in die Freiheit. Inmitten dieser Lichtung befindet sich die Ruine, die an ein begehbares Massengrab erinnert. Ein kleiner steinerner massiver Tunnel, der wenige Meter in den Boden ragt. Rinde, Splitter, Geäst und anderweitige Holzteile von Bäumen liegen auf der gesamten Lichtung verteilt. Als wären sie penibel wie Mausefallen dort ausgelegt worden. Im Fokus dieser Unordnung steht die Botin des Todes wie ein Fels in der Brandung vor dem Eingang der Ruine, in der zückenden Bewegung ihrer Runenwaffe hält sie inne. Der Schnee und die Blätter wehen um sie herum und behindern die Sicht leicht. Doch den Feind zu übersehen, ist beinahe unmöglich. Der riesige Koloss des Magnatauren steht am Rande der Lichtung. Der Brustkorb des humanoiden Oberkörpers hebt und senkt sich, bezeugt die Atmung des Ungetümes, wie auch der eisblaue Qualm, der dem Untier aus den Nasenlöchern und dem Mund entfleucht. Beide Seiten wissen, was als nächstes passiert, doch noch ergreift keine Fraktion die Initiative … Ein kräftiges, deutlich hörbares, verächtliches schnauben des Magnatauren ist zu vernehmen, ehe er den vierhundert Pfund schweren Baumstamm, der ihm als Streitkolben dient, schwingt und mit tosendem Gebrüll seinen Ansturm beginnt. Die Erde bebt und kracht unter jedem auftreten der massigen Beine. Die Todesritterin entscheidet sich jedoch in einem gut überlegten Moment, ihrem Waffenbruder in die Ruine zu folgen, der scheinbar auch bereits weiß, was ihnen quer durch den Wald gefolgt ist. Kaum fixiert er seine Ordensschwester, bebt die Ruine gewaltig. Beide müssen um das Gleichgewicht ringen und schauen zur Decke, von der sich ein paar kleinere Steine lösen und zu Boden fallen. Zusätzlich rieselt Dreck und Staub auf die beiden Ritter hinab, ehe die massigen Beine das noch mager vorhandene Tageslicht verdecken und die Ruine noch weiter verdunkeln. Der Koloss brüllt wütend über die scheinbaren Feiglinge und hievt seine mächtige Waffe mit unermesslicher Kraft erneut auf das steinerne Dach des Grabes. Die Schneebolde, die dem Zerstörer dienen, nähern sich dem Geschehen auf wenige Meter und tummeln sich am Eingang der Ruine. Neugierig blicken die äußerst unschönen Gesichter ins Innere, als plötzlich ein dumpfer, doch gleichzeitig hallender Klang ertönt, der sich aus der Ruine in die Wildnis kämpft. Vorantreibend, wie der Schall dringt der Klang durch den Wald und übertönt sogar für einen Bruchteil einer Minute den heulenden Sturm. Eher noch trägt der pfeifende Wind den Ton weiter und weiter, über den Wald hinaus, über Dünen und Hügel, bis hin zu den aufmerksamen Ohren zweier Wachposten, die zu jeder Zeit den Transporter zur Nekropole Naxxramas bewachen. Zeitgleich bewegen sie ihre Köpfe in die Höhe und in die Richtung, aus der ihnen der Ton in die Ohren schnellt. Die Botschaft dieses Klanges ist eindeutig und der Hornstoß hat sich bereits durch die Mauern der fliegenden Festung gebohrt und all jene erreicht, die er erreichen soll. Sich gerade eine Planungskarte von der Drachenöde verinnerlichend, hebt der kommandierende Ritter dieser Abteilung den Kopf an, als ihm die unheilige Musik um die Ohren fliegt. Bezeugt durch den Faltenwurf der Kapuze sieht er sich in der großen Kommandohalle um und stützt sich für wenige Sekunden auf dem Befehlstisch ab. Einen einzigen Befehl bellt der Kommandant durch die Nekropole, ehe er sich seinen Helm vom Tisch schnappt. Seine stampfenden Schritte führen ihn ins Zentrum, zum Transporter, der sie mit dem Boden verbindet. Der lange, schwärzliche Mantel, der unter seinen Schulterschützern angebracht ist und um den Körper herum reicht, verdeckt den Großteil seiner ebenfalls schwärzlichen Saronitrüstung. Jener Mantel schleift am Saum über den Boden. Zeitgleich versammelt der Ritterhauptmann die erstbesten Todesritter – um sie zu instruieren, ihm zum Transporter zu folgen. Am Boden bündeln sich die Kräfte des Kommandanten, des Hauptmannes und der zusätzlichen Todesritter und eine kurze, klare Ansprache folgt, ehe der Befehl zum aufsatteln und formieren erteilt wird. Die Todesstreitrösser, Untote Pferde, die weder Angst noch Schmerzen kennen, besitzen grellweiße glimmende Hufe, eisblaue Augen wie die ihrer Reiter und variieren vom Aussehen her stark von Exemplar zu Exemplar. Der Grad des Verfalls und der Verwesung ist bei jedem der Geschöpfe anders weit fortgeschritten. Hinab hängende Hautfetzen, rissige unvollständige Körperstellen und möglicherweise Knochen, die bereits sichtbar sind. Einzig und allein die Beschaffung ihrer Rüstung scheint unterschiedlich. Während die Rösser der Ritter und des Hauptmannes dunkel angehauchte Rüstungen besitzen, sticht das Ross des Kommandanten mit der Stierblutroten Panzerung hervor. Das wiehern dieser Kreaturen erklingt unheilvoll, als sie sich ihren Reitern nähern. Wie einstudiert ergreift jeder der Anwesenden beinahe zeitgleich die Zügel, um sich geübt in den Sattel zu schwingen. Auch hier tobt der Sturm und peitscht den vier Reitern den heulenden Wind und eine Menge Schnee entgegen. Am schwarzen Mantel des Kommandanten haftet dieser Schnee und legt sich wie eine zweite Haut Stück für Stück auf jenem ab. – Ein Schulterblick zu seinen Brüdern, die eisblauen Augen glimmen ihnen durch den Helm entgegen, dann setzen sich die Rösser wie von selbst in Bewegung… Richtung Norden. Akt IV Abdrücke – zu dutzenden – zu hunderten auf dem verschneiten Boden. In dichter Abfolge, wie geplant in den Schnee gedrückt. Neuschnee fällt auf eben diesen Boden und lässt die Abdrücke langsam aber sicher wieder verschwinden, als wären sie niemals da gewesen. Der Wind heult, der Sturm tobt und in der Ferne ist das wiehern von Rössern zu vernehmen. Blickt man auf diese Ferne sind es die vier Untoten Streitrösser die im Galopp durch die Eiswüste sprinten. Auf das nördliche Waldgebiet zu. Schnee und Dreck wird aufgewirbelt, wenn die Kreaturen Kontakt zum Boden herstellen. Durch ihre Last in Form der Untoten Reiter wird dieser Umstand nicht verbessert. Zielstrebig und mit dem Oberkörper leicht nach vorne geneigt blicken die Todesboten allesamt nach Norden und ignorieren den Sturm, der sie umgibt - den Schnee, der ihnen bei dieser Geschwindigkeit zusätzlich entgegen geschossen wird und sich anfühlen dürfte, als würden Hagelkörner auf einen selbst niederprasseln. Nur ein einziger Grund treibt sie an. Die Quelle des vorangegangenen Hornstoßes, der die Bewohner der Eiswüste, seien es Lebende oder Untote, in Aufruhr versetzt hat… Erneut bebt die Erde der Ruine bedrohlich, als die Waffe des Magnatauren auf das massive, steinerne Dach geschwungen wird. Wieder rieseln Millimeter große Steinchen, Dreck und Staub auf die beiden Ritter hinab, die sich innerhalb dieser Ruine verschanzt halten. Am Eingang werden die ersten beiden Schneebolde durch einen brüllenden Befehl ihres Meisters dazu veranlasst, die Todesritter anzugreifen. Die kurzen Beine setzen sich in Bewegung und die kleinen Keulen werden kreisend über den buckligen Körpern geschwungen. Doch die Untoten Ritter zögern nicht lange. Während die Seuchenbringerin die Runenklinge zieht und sich auf einen der Kobolde konzentriert, steht ihr Bruder des Frostes bereits in Kampfhaltung daneben und wartet wohl darauf, das sich die Kobolde näher heran wagen. Eine dunkelgrüne, kränkliche grüne Materie bildet sich um den Klingenkopf der Unheilsbotin und als sie die Sichelkopfartige Klinge auf einen der beiden Kobolde richtet, schnellt der Todesmantel ohne zögern auf den Gegner. Einen rauchartigen Schwall hinterlassend trifft das Geschoss den Kobold. Es macht den Anschein, als würde es ihn wie bei einer geisterhaften Gestalt einfach durchdringen, doch kaum die Hürde der Haut überwunden, setzt die dunkle Magie augenblicklich eine Krankheit aus, die sich sekundenschnell im Nerven, wie Zellensystem des Koboldes ausbreitet und dafür sorgt, das alle Organe, Innereien, Nerven und Zellen aufhören zu arbeiten. Augenblicklich krächzt das goldgierige Geschöpf und stürzt aus vollem Lauf in den Dreck – wirbelt etwas davon auf, als es noch einen guten Meter in die Richtung der Ritterin schlittert. Letzte Zuckungen des Nervensystems sind zu vernehmen, ehe wirklich jede Bewegung erliegt. Ein verächtliches schnauben der Unheilsbotin ist dumpf und blechern durch ihren Helm zu vernehmen, ehe ihre glimmenden Augen wieder den Eingang der Ruine fixieren. Das Ableben seines Artgenossen scheint der andere Kobold nicht quittiert zu haben und stürmt weiter auf den Todesritter des Frostes zu. Jener ergreift schließlich selbst die Initiative, als der Schneebold nahe genug scheint. Ein eisiger Wind umgibt seine Runenklinge, ehe die eisblauen Runen beginnen zu leuchten und sich eine Eisschicht auf der Schneide manifestiert, die den Schärfegrad der Klinge um einige Stufen erhöht. Ein routinierter seitlicher Schwung mit der wuchtigen Zweihandklinge und der Schneebold wird mit erkenntnisreichen großen Augen in zwei Hälften geteilt. Die mit unheiligem Eis geschärfte Klinge schneidet durch sein Fleisch, als wäre es Luft – keinerlei Wiederstand. Da sich der Winzling gerade im Ansprung befand, fliegt der Oberkörper noch zwischen den beiden Rittern hindurch und landet zwei Meter hinter ihnen im Dreck. Der restliche Teil des Bauches und der gesamte Unterkörper fällt vor dem Frostboten zu Boden. Die geraden, feinen Schnittflächen scheinen mit einer hauchdünnen Eisschicht belegt, die sich blutrot färbt. Doch das Eis gibt nach wenigen Sekunden nach und das Blut des halbierten Koboldes tränkt nun den kalten, harten Boden der Ruine. Den Tod ihrer Sippenschaft haben die sich am Eingang der Ruine befindlichen Schneebolde genau angesehen. Mit schnatternden Lauten stürmen nun vier weitere der hässlichen Exemplare auf die Untoten zu. Die Runen der Seuchenbringerin auf ihrer Sichelkopfartigen Klinge glimmen in einem kränklichen moosgrün auf, als sie die Zweihandwaffe zum Boden streckt. Schattenhafte Fäden, die sich aus den Runen ergießen, schlängeln sich über den Boden und verteilen sich ein paar Meter vor ihnen über dem gesamten Boden der Ruine. Ein blassgrüner Nebel bildet sich, als der Boden beginnt, sich schwärzlich zu färben. Der Kadaver des Koboldes, der durch ihren Todesmantel erlegt wurde, liegt zur Hälfte in diesem Bereich und nun kann man mit ansehen, wofür diese unheilige Magie gedacht ist. Der kränkliche Nebel, wie auch ein schwarzer scheinbarer Schatten, der vom Boden ausgeht, umschließen Stück für Stück den Kadaver und lassen ihn verderben - verfallen. In einem rasanten Tempo, sodass nach wenigen Momenten nur noch Knochen übrig sind, die ebenfalls durch diese Magie langsam zersetzt werden. Zeitgleich sinkt die Temperatur innerhalb der Ruine unter den Nullpunkt, als der Eisige Todesbote erneut die Macht der Kälte zu sich ruft und sich eisige Windböen um den Todesritter sammeln. Die Runen auf seiner Klinge leuchten nun stärker, als er die Waffe anhebt und auf die vier Kobolde richtet. Wie ein Orkan schnellen die eisigen Winde auf die Kobolde zu, gerade in dem Moment, als sie den Versuch wagen wollten, über die Fläche des Verfalls hinweg springen zu wollen. Selbst in dem Ansinnen kläglich gescheitert, werden sie nun zusätzlich von der Frostmagie gepackt und in ihrer Geschwindigkeit immens aufgehalten, sodass sie viel früher zu Boden sinken und in Kontakt mit dem Tod kommen. Ein Qualvolles quieken und schnattern erklingt, ehe auch schon wieder der gesamte Komplex bebt, als der Koloss seine wurzelige Keule wieder auf die Ruine schlug. Dieses Mal löst sich eine ganze Deckenplatte, die zwischen dem Tod und Verfall, in welchem die vier Schneebolde gerade zersetzt werden und den beiden Todesrittern auf den Boden knallt. Eine Menge Dreck und Staub wird aufgewirbelt. Schnee sackt in Massen vom Dach aus nach und der heulende Wind von draußen dringt wieder viel deutlicher in die Ohren der beiden. Für den Ansatz einer Minute ist es verhältnismäßig still. Der Wind macht sich bemerkbar, das rieseln von kleinen Steinen füllt die Geräuschlücken. Alle beide heben sie den Kopf zu dem neu entstandenem Loch und dort sieht man auch schon als erstes den blauen, eisigen Atem, bis der Kopf und der durchaus wütende Blick des Magnatauren auf die beiden Ritter fällt. Sein Kopf vibriert und der Kehlkopf pulsiert heftig, als der Gigant die Lichtung und den Wald mit seinem Brüllen erfüllt… Akt V Heulender, klagender Wind. Eine klare, deutliche Musik, die selbst in diesem Sturm den Tod Höchstselbst ankündigt. Das Ungetüm ignoriert den peitschenden Wind, den Schneefall, der sich anfühlt wie ein Hagelschauer, wie auch alles andere, das von der Beute ablenken könnte. Ein erneuter Blick des Magnatauren durch das neu entstandene Loch der Decke bezeugt die Kampfeswut, als ein dröhnendes Gebrüll durch den Wald getrieben wird. Blaue Augen tauchen zu Hauf in der Dunkelheit des Waldes auf. Sechzehn Stück um genau zu sein. Wie kleine Irrlichter scheinen sie sich zu bewegen. Immer jeweils vier Stück, die sich in zwei Paaren übereinander befinden. Das galoppierende Geräusch der Untoten Rösser, das wiehern dieser todesbringenden Kreaturen rückt näher, als ihnen das Gebrüll förmlich entgegen springt. Im rasanten Tempo arbeiten sich die vier Reiter zur Quelle des Hornstoßes vor und nähern sich dabei dem Rand der Lichtung… Kurz vor dem Erreichen der Lichtung und noch im Schutze der Bäume verlangsamen die Ritter ihren zügigen Ritt durch das Labyrinth aus Schnee und Holz und verbleiben im Schoße des Schattens, der ihre Anwesenheit noch weitestgehend für sich behält. Aus dieser Position heraus erblicken die vier Reiter den Feind, der gerade seinen wuchtigen Baumstamm erneut auf das Dach der Ruine schwingt und somit die Erde zum beben bringt. Es sind kurze, knappe, aber eindeutige und zügige Befehle, die der Kommandant seinen Rittern mit auf den Weg gibt, ehe sich die verwesenden Rösser trabend in Bewegung setzen und die Lichtung aus dem Schatten heraus betreten. Die grellweißen Hufe hinterlassen ihre Spuren in dem Neuschnee und die Schneebolde werden sich der Verstärkung als erstes gewahr. Während zwei Exemplare sofort die Flucht ergreifen, um ihr erbärmliches Leben zu retten und somit im Unterholz des Waldes entschwinden, stürmen die restlichen vier in die Ruine und auf die dort befindlichen Todesboten zu. Flüchtende Sklaven sieht der tobende Koloss scheinbar ungerne, doch durch die feigen Deserteure, wird sein Blick auf die vier Neuankömmlinge gerichtet, welchen er zur Begrüßung voller Wut entgegen brüllt und gewaltigen Kiefer mahlen lässt. Zeitgleich wird der Kampf innerhalb der Ruine auf ein Neues entfacht. Der Bringer des Frostes hechtet den Kobolden entgegen und bearbeitet zwei von ihnen mit seiner Klinge, die noch immer durch das verdorbene Eis geschärft ist. Die Unheilsbotin manifestierte einen erneuten, vor Seuchen triefenden Todesmantel, den sie über ihre Sichelkopfartige Klinge auf einen weiteren Schneebold zu schnellen ließ. Der Vierte und letzte Kobold muss mit ansehen, wie seine Sippe von Runenklingen zerhäckselt und von Seuchen zerrieben wird. Der Todesmantel zeigt volle Wirkung, dringt durch die dünne Haut des Goldsuchers und lässt augenblicklich das System der Organe zusammen fallen. Die anderen beiden Enden durch gezielte Waffenschwünge des Frostboten und tränken den Boden der Ruine blutrot, als ihnen ganze Körperteile abgeschlagen werden und sie schließlich jaulend der Runenklinge erliegen. Mit Entsetzen über solch Grausamkeit schlägt der letzte Kobold die Flucht ein und verlässt im Sprint die Ruine. Sein Ziel wird wohl der rettende Wald sein, doch kaum ein paar Meter weit gekommen, überkommt ihn ein gewaltiger Schatten. Als der verwirrte Blick nach oben folgt, ist es zu spät. Im nächsten Moment hört man es knirschen und knacken, als der Kobold von seinem eigenen Meister wie ein Insekt zertreten wird. – Dieser Deserteur sollte wohl nicht einfach davon kommen und das bezeugt auch das überaus gereizte Brüllen, als sich das Ungetüm im Anschluss wieder auf die vier Reiter fokussiert … bereits für die nächste Stufe der Schlacht den riesigen Streitkolben schwingend. Im Geäst hinter den Reitern raschelt es bedrohlich. – Für wenige Sekunden, ehe ein Untoter durch das Unterholz bricht und sich auf der Lichtung nach seinem Meister umsieht. Die Gestalt hat humanoide Züge, wirkt schlaksig und gelenkig. Bewegt sich auf allen Vieren und hat einen Sack um den Kopf gebunden, der mit einem gerissenen Strick am Hals festgezurrt worden ist. Ein einziges Auge blinzelt aus diesem Sack hervor und es dauert nur den Bruchteil von Sekunden, bis sich das Wesen der Taktik der vier Reiter anschließt. Diese beginnen nämlich, den Magnatauren zu flankieren - von allen Seiten. Dazu traben sie aus ihrer Formation auseinander – es scharrt dabei von allen Seiten metallisch, als die Todesboten ihre Runenklingen ziehen. Bereit für den Kampf. Akt VI Rauschender, kitzelnder Wind. Schneeflocken, die unkontrolliert durch den hohen Himmel geweht werden. Der nördliche Wald und die Lichtung darunter. Wie in einem Kreisel fällt der Schnee durch den Wind herab. Man nähert sich der Lichtung gleitend - habgierig, umkreisend. Der Gigant eines Magnatauren steht mittig dieser Lichtung, genau vor der Tunnelartigen Ruine. Der Eisblaute Atem entfleucht ihm sichtlich zügig. Schnelle Atmung, ein schneller Herzschlag. Der massige, muskulöse Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich in rasantem Tempo. Die gierigen Blicke schwenken im Flug über der Szenerie auf die Widersacher des Kolosses, die auf ihren Untoten Rössern thronen, welche mit ihren grellweißen Hufen durch den Schnee traben und den Feind umkreisen. Immer und immer wieder. Zwei Exemplare versetzt im Uhrzeigersinn, die anderen beiden versetzt gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Die Runenwaffen gezogen, doch noch gesenkt, haften all ihre Blicke auf dem riesigen Ungetüm, das den Schrecken aller Lebenden in der Drachenöde darstellt. Ein helles kreischen über ihren Köpfen am Himmel ertönt und bezeugt bereits die Anwesenheit einiger Kondore. Geier – Aasfresser, wie sie beinahe überall in Azeroth vertreten sind. Größer als der Durschnitt und mit einem weiß-gräulichem Federkleid ausgestattet, kreisen die Tiere über der Lichtung. Womöglich steht ein Festmahl kurz bevor… Das der Magnataure durch die Reiter abgelenkt ist, nutzen die beiden anderen Ritter, um aus der Ruine hervor zu treten. Die schweren Stiefel lassen den Schnee knarzen, als sie ihn verdrängen und platt treten. Die Botin des Unheils begibt sich unauffällig und leise hinter den Koloss, während der Eisige Patrouillenführer an der Seite zu dem Ungetüm verharrt, am Eingang der Ruine. Unklar, welche der beiden Seiten beginnt, führt der Magnataure einen unnützen, aber kräftigen Schwung mit seiner Keule aus. Durch den Stoß werden wieder Schneemassen aufgewirbelt, die nur langsam den Weg zum Boden finden. Zwischen all dem Weiß und der aufkommenden Dunkelheit glimmen nun alle Runen der Todesritter hell auf, allem voran von drei Frostboten und jene, die das Schwert des Kommandanten zieren. Die eisigen Winde Nordends ziehen sich aus näherer Umgebung gebündelt zur Lichtung. Es macht den Anschein eines Sogs, wie er auch ähnlich bei Tornados vorkommt, als die Kondore dazu gezwungen sind, ihre Flugroute zu korrigieren. Der erste Reiter flankiert das Biest von links und auf Höhe der Ruine. Ein Ritter des Frostes, der seine wuchtige Schneide anhebt und sich aus dem Schnee spitze, feine Eisstacheln erheben, die dem Koloss entgegen schnellen. Sie fliegen in Richtung seines Kopfes in dem Ansinnen, das riesige Monster zu blenden, indem die Augen verletzt werden. Im selben Moment fokussiert sich der Patrouillenführer darauf, die heulenden Böen auf die Gesamtfläche des Feindes zu kanalisieren. Das Fell, der Oberkörper färbt sich sehr langsam weiß, als sich Schnee und Eis auf ihm ablegt und bildet. Es ähnelt einer sich bildenden zweiten Haut. Stören tut es den Schlächter offenbar nicht. Die eisigen Geschosse treffen ihr Ziel. Doch mit Bedauern nicht so genau, dass der Riese um seine Augen trauern müsste. Viel eher prallen die kleinen Stacheln an seinem massigen Schädel ab, da der Kopf gerade in Richtung der rechten Flanke und auf die beiden anderen Reitern gerichtet ist. Durch den Hagelsturm, der gegen seinen Kopf prasselt, widmet er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun doch den zwei Frostboten, die auf der linken Flanke Stellung bezogen haben. Ein mächtiger Rundumschlag des Baumstammes folgt, um die beiden Untoten von den Füßen zu reißen – samt Ross. Doch während der Reiter noch außer Reichweite ist, kann sich der andere noch knapp unter der riesigen Keule hinweg ducken. Diesen Umstand nutzt der dritte Bote des Frostes. Er gibt seinem Ross die Sporen - das Untote Geschöpf wendet und rast auf den abgelenkten Magnatauren zu. Die mit Eis überzogene Klinge wird geschwungen, ehe er sich einem der Beine nähert und einen geübten Schwung vollführt. Das Fell wird durchtrennt, ebenfalls wie die dicke Schicht der fettigen Haut. Ein dröhnendes Brüllen ob des Schmerzes ertönt, ehe sich das Fell und der Boden darunter von seinem warmen Blut rötlich färbt. Erneut lenkt der Gigant seine Aufmerksamkeit um, kann den Reiter jedoch nicht mehr büßen lassen, da sein Ross nicht angehalten hat. Noch im Waffenschwung preschte es weiter, um möglichst schnell wieder außer Reichweite zu kommen. Nun greift auch die Unheilsbotin, die sich hinter dem Magnatauren postiert hat, wieder ein. Die Runen auf ihrer Waffe glimmen erneut in dem kränklichen grün auf. Etwas flüchtiges entfleucht dem Schwert und bildet die pulsierende Masse eines Todesmantels, der an eine vage Totenkopfform erinnert. In einer kleinen schwungvollen Bewegung mit ihrem Schwert wird die Todesbringende Magie auf die Reise geschickt und durchdringt den Schnee, die feine Eisschicht, das Fell und auch die Fettschicht des Giganten, um die Krankheiten und Seuchen freizusetzen. Doch um schnelle Ergebnisse hofft man vergeblich. Bei einem Koloss diesen Ausmaßes wird es wohl seine Zeit dauern, bis die Wirkungen eintreten. Den Schwung ihres Zweihänders abfangend, wartet sie darauf, eine neue Gelegenheit zu bekommen. Gleichermaßen mischt sich nun auch der dritte Reiter mit ein. Des Hauptmanns Klinge wird stetig von zwei kleinen, um die Runen herum schwirrenden grünlichen Kugeln belagert, die nun zappelnd und zuckend um die Klinge herum tänzeln, als er den massiven Zweihänder auf den Magnatauren richtet. Sie pulsieren, vibrieren und scheinen an Größe zu gewinnen, ehe sie durch die Luft wirbeln und sich immer noch um eine Achse drehen, als würden sie sich noch an der Runenklinge befinden. Auch diese beiden Geschosse treffen ihr Ziel, dringen durch jede Materie, bis sie das Innere der Kreatur erreicht haben. Nun werden an anderen Stellen des gewaltigen Körpers zusätzliche Seuchen freigesetzt, die dem Ungetüm baldigst von innen heraus den gar aus machen werden. Gerade herum gewirbelt, um den Reiter, der ihm die Beinwunde zugefügt hat – zu erwischen, fällt dem Ungetüm aus den Augenwinkeln das stehende Ross des Hauptmannes auf, der vor wenigen Sekunden die unheilige Magie auf den riesigen Vierbeiner geworfen hat. Wütend schnaubt der Hauertragende Schlächter aus und schwingt den Baumstamm in des Hauptmannes Richtung. Die Unheilsbotin witterte offenbar diesen Zug des Kolosses und richtete eine ihrer Hände auf den Hauptmann. Schattenhafte, zähe Fäden würden sich aus ihrer Rüstung und den Runen der Waffe entziehen. Eine sich bildende, dem Anschein nach instabile, schwärzliche Hand entsteht, die in Richtung Hauptmann schnellt. Scheinbar in dem Ansinnen, ihn vor diesem wuchtigen Schlag zu bewahren. – Doch das Untote Streitross scheint dasselbe Ansinnen zu verfolgen. Es setzt gerade noch rechtzeitig zwei Schritte zurück und verhindert schlimmeres. Der Griff der Schwester des Unheils geht ins Leere, doch ungeschoren scheint der Todesritter nicht davon zu kommen. Während das Pferd noch den Hals und Kopf hinab reckt, beugt sich der Hauptmann noch ein Stück nach hinten, doch streift der Baumstamm um Haaresbreite seinen Helm. Ein leises, knarzendes Geräusch ist zu vernehmen und durch die umgesetzte Kraft vom Schwung wird der Hauptmann ordentlich im Sattel durchgeschüttelt und droht sogar, seitlich vom Ross zu fallen. – Doch kann er sich halten und richtet den Blick wieder auf den Giganten. Ein wütender Blick, eines Untoten Mannes, der scheinbar ohnehin leicht reizbar ist. Der Spuk, auf der linken Flanke und auf Ruinenhöhe scheint nun den perfekten Moment zu wittern. Er hetzt in Richtung Magnataure und mit einem gewaltigem Satz und den klauenartigen Pranken haftet er sich an sein Bein. Klammernd, mit allem, was ihm zur Verfügung steht. – Wieder brüllt der Koloss auf, spürt die Untote Zecke an seinem hinteren rechten Bein, kann dagegen aber wohl nichts unternehmen. Zeitgleich greift der Ritterkommandant ein, als er scheinbar genug Vorbereitungszeit hatte. Noch im Galopp schwingt er sich gekonnt aus dem Sattel und landet knatternd auf dem Schneebedecktem Boden. Es knarzt gewaltig unter seinen Saronitstiefeln, als er mit seinem Gewicht die Schneemassen zerdrückt. Aufgewirbelter Schnee haftet sich beim herabfallen an seinen schwärzlichen Mantel und lässt ihn in einer Färbung von Schwarz-Weiß erscheinen. Die einhändige Runenklinge steckt er nun mit Schwung in die Schneemassen vor ihm auf dem Boden. Es zischt und heult bedrohlich, als sich eine Spur von Eis im Schnee bildet, die wie Donnerblitze zuckend auf den Giganten zuschnellen. Fächernd, um wohl den gesamten Boden unter ihm zu beeinflussen, wird erst klar, was der Kommandant vorhat, als es passiert. Ein brüllender Aufschrei des Schlächters ertönt, als man schneidende Geräusche vernimmt, die von den Beinen des Monsters ausgehen. Als würde man die Runenklinge selbst durch das Fleisch seiner Feinde treiben. An einem Bein gelingt die Taktik vollends. Ein spitzer Stachel aus purem scharfem Eis. Einem Stalagmiten gleich, der sich vom Boden aus in- und durch das Bein bohrt. Dabei knirscht es sogar kurz, als der frostige Zauber wohl einen Knochen im Innern erwischt und zersplittern lässt. Somit fixiert der Kommandant den Giganten nicht nur auf einer Stelle, sondern hat ebenfalls das Frostfieber in die Bestie entlassen. Eine Krankheit, die übernatürliche Kälte verbreitet, alles und jeden bis auf die Knochen unterkühlt. Bis der Kampfgeist gebrochen wird. Doch ebenfalls wie die Seuchen der Unheiligen Boten, wird es etwas dauern, bis das Fieber Wirkung zeigt. Kurz nachdem der Kommandant zugeschlagen hat, zieht der Frostbote an den Zügeln seines Rosses, um auf den Koloss einzulenken. Jener, der den ersten Versuch wagte, den Riesen mit Eissplittern zu blenden, prescht nun auf ihn zu, stellt sich aufrecht in den Sattel und holt mit der Runenversehenen Axt aus. Genau auf die Kniekehle des hinteren linken Beines. – Eine klaffende Wunde entsteht, als das Fleisch durch die Axt förmlich aufgerissen wird. Während der Reiter von seinem Streitross auf sicheren Abstand gebracht wird, wird ersichtlich, dass der Patrouillenzuständige Frosttodesritter sich noch immer auf die Heulenden Böen fixiert, die den Magnatauren in seinen Bewegungen verlangsamen sollen. In diesem Moment greifen die Unheilsboten wieder ein. Der Hauptmann gibt seinem Ross die Sporen und reitet genau auf den Giganten zu. Die Runenklinge erhoben, wird sie seitlich über den Kopf gestreckt. Denn das Untote Ross hält schließlich genau auf die Beine zu, durch die er nun etwas geduckt mittig hindurch prescht und die Runenklinge das dicke Fell und das fettige Fleisch aufschneidet. Zeitgleich steht die Unheilsbotin nur dort, stellt die ihre wuchtige Klinge mit dem Klingenkopf auf dem Boden ab und schließt für einen Moment die Augen. Die dunkelgrünen Runen glimmen matt auf und im nächsten Moment krabbeln ihr dutzende von Insekten aus allen Öffnungen der Rüstung, ehe sie surrend die Flügel in Gang setzen und von der Saronitrüstung abheben – in Richtung des Schlächters. Wiederrum macht der Runenaxtträger mit seinem Ross kehrt und stürmt ein weiteres Mal auf den Koloss zu. Der arme Riese. Soviel Gegenwehr hat er wohl noch nie zu seinen Lebzeiten erlebt! Vorallem von so entsetzlichen angstfreien Geschöpfen. Dazu kommen Insekten, die um ihn herumschwirren, ihn stechen, beißen und in alle möglichen Körperöffnungen fliegen, um ihn mit einer zusätzlichen Blutseuche zu belegen. Grauenhaft. Der Bote des Frostes, der ihn immer weiter in seinen Bewegungen erstarren lässt, der Kommandant, der ihn an Ort und Stelle fixiert. Die bereits existente Blutseuche, die ihrer Arbeit nun völlig nachgehen kann, nachdem sie das ganze System des Riesen befallen hat. Das Blut verdirbt, die Zellen sterben ab, die Organe bilden sich zu kränklichen, schwarzen Tumoren aus. Aus den bereits existenten Wunden rinnt eine schwärzliche Masse, die mit einem roten Touch befleckt ist – das nun verdorbene, kranke Blut. Als wäre das alles noch nicht genug, rammt ein weiterer Frostbote nun die Axt in seinen Schenkel, mitten durch die Arterien und bleibt sogar noch stecken. Durch den rasanten Geschwindigkeitsabbruch und seinen festen Griff wird er aus dem Sattel gerissen und baumelt an der Axt hängend hin und her. Nicht zu vergessen sei der Spuk, der an seinem Bein bereits festgefroren ist – das Frostfieber, das ihn zusätzlich von innen heraus unterkühlt und seine Regungen zum erliegen kommen lassen. Dies war eindeutig zu viel für den Riesen, der sonst unendlich viel Schrecken und Leid verbreitet hat. Während die meisten Todesritter auf eine gewisse Reichweite Abstand nehmen, um einem letzten verzweifeltem Rundumschlag seines Baumstammes zu entgehen, baumelt der Frostbote noch immer an seinem Schenkel und findet nun mit seinen Saronitstiefeln im Fell und der unebenen Haut etwas halt, womit er sich fixieren kann. – In dem hasserfülltem Willen, dem Untier den Rest zu geben, zieht er sich an seiner Axt und an dem Bein hoch, um das Biest zu erklimmen. Wie einen kleinen Berg. Am Griff der Axt ruckend, wird diese unter einem fletschenden Geräusch aus dem Fleisch befreit. Auf dem Rücken stapft er entlang, als der Magnataure unter den Verletzungen und den Krankheiten, wie Seuchen einbricht und wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden kracht. Die Erde bebt, die Rösser wiehern und ringen um Haltung, wie auch die beiden Ritter und der Kommandant, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mit ihren eigenen Beinen auf dem Boden stehen. Auch der Todesritter des Frostes auf seinem Rücken ringt kurz um Haltung, ehe er mit seiner Axt zu einem Überkopfschlag ausholt, um den Rücken der Bestie aufzubrechen. Es knirscht und knackt, als die massiven, dicken Knochen von der Runenaxt durchtrennt werden. Ein leidendes stöhnen entfleucht dem Maul des Kolosses, der gerade die letzten Atemzüge von sich gibt. Ob er wirklich noch spürt, was mit ihm passiert, sei einmal dahin gestellt. Fest steht, dass man nun mehrere Schatten über den Boden gleiten sieht. Wendet man den Blick nach oben, werden die etlichen Kondore sichtbar, die weiterhin über dem Geschehen hinweg kreisen. Abwartend, bis das Festmahl von den Untoten frei gegeben wird. Sei es verdorben oder nicht. Diese Geier laben sich an allem. Selbst wenn kurzfristig gesehen wohl auch ihren Tod bedeutet. Doch alledem nicht genug, zieht der Frostbote seine Axt aus dem Rücken des Tieres, grinst diabolisch unter seinem Helm und holt erneut aus, um mit zwei kräftigen Hieben den Hals des Magnatauren zu durchtrennen. Letztendlich wird der massive Kopf von den Schultern getrennt, hängt noch kurz auf dem Hals fest, ehe durch ein ekelhaftes reißen von Fleisch und Knochen klar wird, das er nun doch abfällt und mit einem aufklatschendem Geräusch auf den Boden knallt. Die schwärzliche, verdorbene Blutmasse tränkt den Schneebedeckten Boden... … der Kampf ist damit gewonnen – die Patrouille beendet. Nach wenigen Momenten des schlichten Beobachtens satteln die Todesritter auf, formieren sich hinter ihrem Kommandanten und ihrem Hauptmann und setzen den Weg zurück zur Nekropole an. [[ Written by "Acastus"